


Tricks

by tendous_satoris



Series: Impressions Universe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (and something else but I'm not gonna spoil it ;) ), Goshiki can gleek, I should make that a series, KAWANISHI TAICHI IS A LITTLE SHIT, Kawanishi is good at looking like he's paying attention when he's actually not, M/M, Party Tricks, Reon can pop his thumb in and out of its socket, Semi's just kind of really good at arm wrestling, Team Sleepover, Tendou can beatbox, Ushijima memorized the Periodic Table(I am envious yo), all right thats enough tags ;;;;, and Yamagata can do drum shit that idk how to describe haha, anyway, like just an entire series of Taichi being a little shit, that'd be wonderful imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “HEY, TAICHI, DO YOU HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM?!”It was supposed to just be the last team sleepover before the third years had to leave for university. What it was most definitely not supposed to be, was Tendou raiding through his fridge while Shirabu and Semi criticized his choice in novel.“No, Tendou-san, I do not have any chocolate ice cream right now. Would you care for some pizza and popcorn, like the rest of us normal people are having?”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alternate title:  How long can I stretch out this one vague idea until people start to get bored





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this _would've_ been uploaded earlier, but I'm kinda in hospital rn, so. Whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It's up now. Hope you enjoy! :D

“HEY, TAICHI, DO YOU HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM?!”

 

It was supposed to just be the last team sleepover before the third years had to leave for university. What it was most definitely _not_ supposed to be, was Tendou raiding through his fridge while Shirabu and Semi criticised his choice in novel.

 

“No, Tendou-san, I do _not_ have any chocolate ice cream right now. Would you care for some pizza and popcorn, like the rest of us normal people are having?”

 

Kawanishi is so tired.

 

“Sure, why not.” He sighed, defeated. He sat back down on the couch and scowled at Kawanishi. “You should be nicer to your dad, y’know.”

 

“Tendou-san, you’re not my dad.”

 

“ _Objection_!”

 

“Hey, does anyone want the last piece of vegetarian pizza?” Oohira asked, interrupting their little argument(if you could even call it that).

 

“Reon, you’re the only one who actually _likes_ vegetarian pizza, so you can have it.” Yamagata smiled sarcastically.

 

“It’s not _that_ bad, jeez!”

 

“I’d try it, but I’m allergic to mushrooms.” Semi shrugged, head stuffed in one of Kawanishi’s so-called ‘weird’ novels. “Honestly, Taichi, how do you _read_ this stuff? It’s so _boring!_ ”

 

“Not my fault you don’t like science fiction, Semi-san.” He sniffed.

 

“Hey, Hayato, who have you been texting all night?” Tendou asked, peering over his shoulder. “This is supposed to be a _family_ event, young man. Get off your phone and pay attention to your nephews.”

 

“Okay, first off, I was checking my email, not texting anyone, so fuck off.” He scowled, pocketing his phone. “Second, don’t call me ‘young man’. We're the same age.”

 

“Still. You’re the shortest on the team, you can’t possibly be team dad. Therefore, as the oldest, I hereby declare that myself and Semisemi are the team parents.” He looked far too proud of himself for such a simple statement. "You can be team cousin."

 

“Wow, I would’ve thought Ushijima-san would be team dad since he’s the captain _and_ ace,” Goshiki muttered to himself, idly gnawing on some Hawaiian pizza in the corner.

 

“Nah. I've already been declared team dad, so it _has_ to be Eita since he's my boyfriend.” Tendou smiled, ruffling Goshiki’s bowl cut affectionately. “Wakatoshi can be team grandpa.”

 

“Do I have a say in this?”

 

“No.”

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they noticed Yamagata had been tapping a beat onto his knee with his right hand.

 

“What song is that from, Hayato?” Oohira asked, already well familiar with his friend’s habit of picking up beats and learning them all on his own.

 

“ _My Demons_ , by Starset.” He said a bit self-consciously. “I discovered it the other day when I was trying to find the sheet music for _Carnivore_ , also by Starset, on drums.”

 

“Oh? You play the drums, Yamagata-san?” Goshiki asked with a small, attentive smile.

 

He made an affirming noise in the back of his throat. “I sing a little, too.” He said that with a proud smile on his face.

 

Tendou suddenly got a sly grin on his face that _never_ meant good things. “Say, Taichi, didn’t you tell us one time during truth or dare that you had a thing for guys who could sing?~”

 

Kawanishi’s face was comparable to a strawberry at this point. “ _Tendou-san_ , _shut your mouth_.” He hissed between clenched teeth.

 

“Hey, don’t talk to your father like that.” Semi scowled jokingly, tone stern.

 

“Even _you’re_ going along with this dumb joke, Semi-san?” Kawanishi mirrored his expression, albeit with much more intensity.

 

He shrugged. “It’s fun to watch you get all embarrassed.” He broke into a grin that was only slightly less sly and conniving than his boyfriend’s.

 

“Hey, if you guys are the team dads, Taichi is your son, and Wakatoshi is the grandpa, where does that put me?” Oohira asked, a much more _good-natured_ grin adorning his face.

 

“You'd be the weird uncle!” Tendou responded cheerfully.

 

“Gee, thanks…”

 

“I'm not even gonna _ask_ where Goshiki and I stand,” Shirabu muttered from his spot in the corner.

 

“You're obviously my other sons.”

 

“Hey, Yamagata-san, would you like to tell us more about this talent you have?” Kawanishi, perhaps a bit too eager to get away from this topic, asked quickly.

 

“Uh, okay.” He nodded. “Basically, as soon as I can hear a song’s beat, I can recreate it. Or give it one, if it doesn’t have an obvious beat.”

 

“How does that work?” Ushijima cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Well, if you can find a song I haven't heard- which, by the way, is not very likely- then I can show you, I guess.”

 

“Have you heard All Star by Smash Mouth?” Kawanishi, who liked to watch the world burn, apparently, asked with a small, mischievous smile.

 

“No, but I’ve heard _of_ it. It’s a meme, right?” He raised a tentative eyebrow.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded, mischievous smile still in place, already readying his phone to turn on that godforsaken song. “Here, I’ll play it for you.”

 

“ _No!_ ”

 

“ _SomeBODY once told me, the world was gonna roll me. I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed-”_

 

“All right, I think I’ve got a good feel for it.” The libero mumbled. He took out 2 pencils and began tapping a beat that made the _horrid_ song actually sound decent.

 

Tendou whistled. “Holy shit, Hayato! That’s _hella_ impressive.”

 

Shirabu grimaced. “Oh my god, you did _not_ just say ‘hella’ unironically.”

 

“Seriously, how the hell do you make _All Star by Smash Mouth_ sound… good?!” He continued, pointedly ignoring the setter’s snide comment.

 

“I dunno, I guess it’s just a talent of mine.” He smiled.

 

“Well, ain’t that cool.” Oohira grinned. “Now, Taichi, _turn off that godforsaken song_.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Kawanishi snickered, turning it off as promised. “Say, do any of you guys have any cool secret talents or anything? It might be kind of fun to share them since there's nothing really better to do.”

 

“Oh my god, I'm getting a serious sense of déjà vu here,” Shirabu muttered under his breath, rubbing his head.

 

“I can beatbox.” Tendou grinned.

 

“No, you can't.” Semi scoffed.

 

“I can, too!” He jumped up and began doing just that. He was actually pretty good if a bit sloppy.

 

“I stand corrected.” He blinked.

 

“Anyone else?”

 

“Taichi, since you’re the one who suggested it, why don’t you share yours?” Yamagata suggested, stuffing popcorn into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

 

“I’m very good at looking like I’m paying attention when I’m actually not.”

 

“... I really shouldn’t be surprised, but here I am. Surprised.” The libero sighed, more disappointed in himself than anyone else.

 

Tendou gasped. “Does that mean you weren’t listening when I was telling you about Shounen Jump the other day?!”

 

Kawanishi blinked. “What?”

 

“Didn't you memorise the Periodic Table, Wakatoshi?” Oohira asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded, and without prompting, began listing them off in the order they appeared on the table with a completely impassive face. It truly was an impressive sight.

 

“Woah. That's so cool, Ushijima-san!” Goshiki grinned.

 

“Thank you.” He nodded. “I don't really understand why that's so impressive, though. With enough practice, shouldn't anyone be able to memorise something of that magnitude?”

 

“Well, of course, but you managed to do so in less than a day.”

 

“True.” He shrugged.

 

“Shirabu, you muttered something about déjà vu earlier?” Semi raised an eyebrow at the younger setter.

 

“Yeah, when I was visiting with Yuuji, Shigeru, Chikara and Kenji the other, Chikara said something almost exactly the same as what Taichi just suggested with the secret talents.” He shuttered. “Are you sure you're not some kind of telepath, Taichi?”

 

“I might be, who knows.”

 

Goshiki scooted further away from him.

 

“What were your boyfriends’ talents, Kenjirou?” Tendou asked, an excited and curious look on his pale face.

 

“Yuuji could do a handstand, Kenji could do accents and stuff, Chikara’s scarily flexible, and Shigeru could do impressions.” He looked at them, a small smile gracing his features.

 

“You mean like this?” Kawanishi asked, voice shifting to sound exactly like Terushima.

 

Shirabu recoiled. “How the fuck do you guys _do_ that?! It’s so creepy!”

 

“Aw, Kenjirou, that’s not nice.” He pouted, still doing that creepy-ass Terushima impression. Giving him puppy eyes that Shirabu didn’t even know Kawanishi was capable of, he continued, “I think it’s pretty cool, don’t you?~”

 

“Oh my _god,_ stop. Just stop.” He covered his face in attempt to block out the thoughts.

 

Kawanishi collapsed in a laughing fit, saying one last, “Woo hoo!” in Terushima’s voice, before reverting back to his own voice, with a “God, you should’ve seen your _face_. Priceless.”

 

Oohira chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard his voice that loud.”

 

“Wow, Taichi. You’re a dick.”

 

“Thanks. I can do Ushijima-san too.” He cleared his throat, dropping his voice into a much lower register to say, “You should've come to Shiratorizawa.”

 

Ushijima scowled. “I've never said that in my life, why is everyone so fixated on that sentence?” That made Yamagata snicker.

 

“I can gleek!” Goshiki grinned.

 

“What’s gleeking?” Yamagata asked.

 

“I’ll show you!” He swished some spit around in his mouth, then spit it out in a long stream from under his tongue.

 

“Woah.” Semi blinked. “That was disgusting.”

 

“Are you kidding me? That was awesome!” Tendou grinned.

 

“Still gross. No offence, Tsutomu.”

 

“None taken, Semi-senpai.”

 

“Kenjirou, I taught you how to juggle, didn't I?” Tendou asked. He nodded.

 

“Do you want me to show them?”

 

“It'd be pretty cool, yeah.”

 

“Fine.” He sighed, picking up 3 shirts off the floor- _“Taichi, that's disgusting.”_ -and began juggling them expertly.

 

The shirts hung in the air for a second, proving them quite easy to juggle, causing the others to doubt his skill.

 

“Oh? You doubt my skill?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. He turned to Kawanishi, saying a quick, “Give me your shoes.”

 

Kawanishi blinked. “My _shoes_?”

 

“Yeah. They doubt my skill because the shirts are light, and hang in the air for a second, so I need something heavier.”

 

Another blink. “Okay.” He took off his shoes, before walking to the closet to retrieve another, and handing them to Shirabu, who, yet again, juggled them expertly.

 

“Cool,” Semi muttered. “Anyone else?”

 

“I don't really have any secret talents or anything.” Oohira shrugged. “I'm just kind of normal.”

 

“Boring.” Tendou scowled. “You've gotta have _something_. Everyone does.”

 

“I mean, I can do weird stuff with my thumbs.” He demonstrated by popping his thumb in and out of its socket, making everyone in the room cringe. “That's it, though.”

 

“Ew,” Yamagata muttered, making Oohira scowl at him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What about you, Semisemi?” Tendou asked.

 

“Does being good at arm wrestling count?” He responded blandly.

 

Shirabu immediately went wide-eyed. “You just _had_ to mention arm wrestling, didn't you, Semi-san?”

 

“What do you mean-”

 

He then glanced at Goshiki, who had a _fire_ in his eyes. “I _challenge_ you, Semi-senpai!” He cried, pointing dramatically at him.

 

Semi gained an evil, _evil_ grin on his that was rather reminiscent of his boyfriend’s. “Sure thing, Tsutomu.”

 

Long story short, Goshiki was put in his place that night.

 

“H-how…?” He murmured, staring at his right hand in what could only be described as pure _horror_. “I-I’ve never lost at arm wrestling before…”

 

“There's always someone better than you, Tsutomu.” Semi smiled.

 

“Y’know, we should really get to bed,” Yamagata advised.

 

“Alright.” Tendou sighed. “G’night, everybody.”

 

“G-good night, Tendou-san…”

 

“Look what you did, Eita. You scarred the poor boy.”

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the (probably) last instalment in the 'Impressions' series! :D 
> 
> Please comment and kudos! 
> 
> Erica out~ ⊂(￣▽￣)⊃


End file.
